Paper Mario: Dimension Disaster
Just, as you know, there are 2 pages of '''Paper Mario: Dimension Disaster'. This is about the version for Nintendo Nexus, but you may looking for ML&ST Games Inc.'s own version...'' Paper Mario: Dimension Disaster is a role-playing adventure Paper Mario game that is the sixth in the overall and the first Paper Mario: Dimension Disaster series game. The game includes Paper Mario and two of his paper friends, that are ready to fight Themis and Ilgada during the Dimension War. The game's events continue in its sequel, Paper Mario: Countdown to Chaos. Story The Game Start Cutscene (opening) The story takes place 5 years after the events of Paper Mario for Nintendo 64. After the loading screen, the story opens in a place completely unknown, Solar Kingdom. In the center, the Magma Hell, Bowser's Castle can be seen. Bowser's up to his old tricks again; this time, he had infiltrated a well-hidden temple where the Dimension Crystal, a legendary artifact responsible to travel through dimension in a few seconds and create dark matter energy from the keeper's hands, was being held for 100 years. Determined to steal it and use the powers to take the Solar Kingdom, he was stopped by Ilgada. Not realizing that the Temporius Sage was only a spirit, Bowser attacking him, and accidentally destroyed the Dimension Crystal in process. At that same time, we then cut to the Star Haven, ruled by Themis. Themis was a being that has been awakened by the seven Star Spirits. Themis, holding his dimension shield and dimension spear, laughs pleasantly. In the Solar Kingdom, knowing that the Koopa King would try to grab the shards right then and there, the Sage scattered them throughout the Mushroom World. The loss of the crystal forced Ilgada to transform into his Guardian form, where he would be able to exude more power to try and keep the flow of dimensions, but at the cost of his rational mind, he could not recognize friend or foe. Enraged at that failure, Bowser left the temple, and headed right to the Mushroom Kingdom; he knew about the legends of the Dimension Crystal, and knew that its energy could be sensed by one with a pure heart. And Princess Peach had the purest heart of the kingdom... Then is an another loading screen, and that screen cuts to the title screen. Prologue: Another Plea from the Stars The prologue begins in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Paper Mario Bros. have just received a letter from Peach, inviting the duo over to her castle for cake. Shortly after arriving, the Klown Kopter landed on the castle grounds and Bowser jumps from it. The Koopa King nabbed Peach and escaped in his Klown Kopter to the Solar Kingdom. Mario and Luigi ran to the nearest Toad House and set to rescue Peach once again. Meanwhile, in the Toad Square's festival stage, Goombit has been practicing his card tricks for a small crowd of Toads and Koopa Troopas. Unfortunately, he doesn't do a very good job, and the disgruntled crowd soon disperses as Mario and Luigi reached Goombit. He laments to them that he wanted to perform for Peach at her party, which is why Goombit was practicing. He worries that he won't be good enough to impress her, however. Just as Mario and Luigi ran to Peach's Castle, a portal appears, teleporting them to the Star Haven, as Goombit went back to the Goomba Village. In Star Haven, the brothers have been awakened by Paper Mark Evans. The seven Star Spirits manifest them on the ground, and use their remaining power to save their lives. Mario's body is then found by a family of friendly Goombas, who carry him and his two friends to their village. While knocked out, he received a vision from Eldstar, urging to go to the Shooting Star Summit. After waking up, the trio meet the Goomba family who found them, including Goombit himself, the family's son and the card-performer. Kammy Koopa appears to confirm that Mario is still alive, and throws a dark blue brick block at the trio. Mario gets a hammer and breaks that brick block, and Goombit then joins the trio as a party member. The team is then confronted by Goomboss, and his Goomba Brothers, that defeat them. The team heads for the Shooting Star Summit. Atop the summit, the team is greeted by the manifestations of Star Spirits, who tell them the story of how Bowser broke the Dimension Crystal. They further explain that the cards in which they have been trapped are now divided among Bowser's Koopa Troop. Just after that, Twink, a star kid who ascended to the Star Haven, gives the trio a power called the Star Beam, which can be used to break through Bowser's invincibility, Ilgada and Themis, allowing them to defeat them. As the team return to the Shooting Star Summit, Twink runs into them and delivers the Lucky Star which enables them to use Action Commands. Upon re-entering the Toad Square, Mario learns that Merlon, the local fortune teller, is looking for him. Merlon informs the team that his search for the Star Spirits and the Dimension Crystal Shards will lead them to the fortress east of Toad Town, where the Koopa Bros. and their recruit Purple are holding a Star Spirit and a Dimension Crystal Shard captive. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins! Chapter 2: Mysterious Times on the Baxter Ruins Chapter 3: Tubba Blubba's Re-Revenge